You’re Not My Bulbasaur!
by zeaeevee
Summary: ok.you guys maybe wondering what this is about. well to let you know, since i couldnt find any vineshipping fics anywhere on the net i decided to do one myself. so ash's bulbasaur evolved and may's bulbasaur is not too happy about it. also advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

ok everyone, since I have not seen any VINESHIPPING fics on this site and couldn't find any anywhere on the net, I thought I would write up my own. So please review at the end of each chapter.

A/N: i dont know how the battle between Ash and Brandon went about so please bare with me. this is my version of the battle. And I don't own pokemon whatsoever.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I Evolved**

Ash was up against Brandon in the final battle. They both had one pokemon left. Ash had his Bulbasaur and Brandon had his Regirock. It was a very intense battle. Bulbasaur had gotten numerous direct hits due to Regirock's lock-on attack, and was had become very weak. Regirock had gotten some hits as well but not as many as Bulbasaur, so it still had energy left to battle.

"Come on Bulbasaur," Ash called out to his pokemon, "This is our last chance and you're my only hope in winning this battle!"

"Ash!" Brandon called out to him, "Why don't you just call it quits. Your pokemon is no condition to continue this battle."

"There's no way i'm giving up now! Not after we've reach this far!" Ash yelled back at him, "My pokemon and I never give up!"

"BULBA BULBASAURRRRRR!!!!" Bulbasaur yelled as it started glowing.

"Bulbasaur..." Ash said as he saw his pokemon glow

"Bulbasaur's glowing," Max said from the sidelines

"But... doesn't that mean..." May continued

"Bulbasaur's evolving!" Brock finished.

Then suddenly the glow was gone and Ivysaur appeared.

"Ivysaur," it said proudly fully energized and ready to battle.

"COOL! Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur!" Max exclaimed full of exitement.

"Let's see what dextette has to say," May said as she pulled out her pokedex.

"Ivysaur," it said "The grass poison pokemon. The evolve form of Bulbasaur. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower."

As much as it was great that Ash Bulbasaur evolved, May wasn't too thrilled about it.

"ALRIGHT!!" Ash cheered, "Now this battles really heating up! Ivysaur, you ready?"

"Saur," he replied by nodding his head.

"Well Ash, I'm impressed. You and your pokemon must really want to win if it had to evolve." Brandon commented them.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ash replied, "Ivysaur, use solarbeam!"

"Solarbeam takes time to happen so; Regirock, go in for a mega punch!" Brandon yelled

Regirock charged towards Ivysaur with its er... glowing fist. Just when Regirock was about 5 feet in front of Ivysaur, he launch his solarbeam scoring a direct hit. And with Regirock being a rock type and solarbeam being a grass attack, it was super effective which left Regirock knock out cold.

"Regirock is unable to battle," yelled the ref, "Ivysaur wins! The victor and new Battle Frontier Champion is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!"

"ALRIGHT, WE WON!" Ash yelled

"Saur," Ivysaur said glad about what he had done for his trainer.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled with much excitement.

----------------------------  
After the match, we find Brandon, Scott, Ash, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu and Ivysaur outside of the Battle Pyramid.

"Ash, it has been a long time since i've battled someone with such spirit and determination, and for that you have earned my respect." Brandon commented, "Here Ash. As proof of your victory here at the Battle Pyramid, i present to you the Brave Symbol."

"Thanks alot Brandon," Ash said thanking him. But before he could do his traditional badge pose...

"Saur," they all heard and saw Ivysaur ran off.

"Ivysaur, where are you going?" Ash asked it

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out as he ran after Ivysaur.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked confuse of what was going on.

May just watch with a sad expression as Ivysaur ran off. She knew exactly what was wrong with Ivysaur.

------------------------------  
Ivysaur was at the edge of a cliff, watching the sun's rays glitter on the ocean water, when Pikachu approached him and started to talk with him, to find out what was wrong.

"Pikachu, pika pika?" (Ivysaur, what's wrong?)

"Ivy... saur." (I... evolved), he replied putting his head down.

* * *

ok. this is the end of the first chapter. please let me know what you think. i'll try to update as quick as possible but i want a good bit of reviews.

A/N: im not too good at writing out battles, so if it wasn't good, bare with me. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

ok, next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Talk**

"Pi, pika pikapi pikachu. Pika ka pika pikachu chu" (So, aren't you happy. That means you're alot stronger now.)

Ivysaur sighed "Ivysaur... saur ivy ivysaur ivysaur saur." (Pikachu... you, as well as everyone else, knew very well that i didn't want to evolve, even when i had the chance. I should of used overgrow, instead of evolving)"

"Pikachu... pi pikachu pika pika pi chu pika pika chu pi." (Thats true... but there's nothing you can do about it now, you have to accept that.)

"Ivy... saur..." (Yea... but...)

"Pika pikachu pi pika pi chu chu pika," (But you're worried about what the others will think when you get back to the lab.)

"Ivysaur saur ivy ivysaur... ivy,"(Not just the others... Bulby,)

"Pika? Pi pikachu pi kachu,"(Bulby? You mean May's Bulbasaur?)

"Ivysaur. Ivysaur saur ivy ivysaur saur saur ivy" (Right. The other pokemon and especially me gave her that nick name so everyone would be able to identify us, when they wanted to call us so no one would be confused of who to call.)

"Pika. Pi, pikachu pi?"(Ok. But, why are you so worried about what she'll think?)

Ivysaur began to cry very softly

"I... ivy... ivysaur saur ivysaur,"(I... promised... her. I promised her that while i was with Ash for this battle, no matter what happens, i would never evolve. You know how incredibly close we are.)

"Ivysaur saur ivy ivysaur saur ivysaur, ivysaur saur ivy ivysaur"(She loved me because of how strong and brave i was as a Bulbasaur, proving that you don't need to evolve to be strong and i just broke that promise by evolving into Ivysaur.)

"Pika pika...pi pikachu pika pika pikachu pi"(Now i understand... but im sure she'll understand when you explain it to her, she may be stubborn, but i know she'll understand after a while, being as kind hearted as she is.)

"Ivy... ivysaur ivysaur saur,"(Yea... i guess you're right, thanks Pikachu)

"Pikachu! Pika... pikapi pikachu pi" (You're welcome! Now... why don't we get back to Ash. I'm sure his wondering what happened to us, especially you, since you ran off.)

Ivysaur: ;D

So after that little talk, they head back towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

ok. well thats the end of the second chapter. i hope the little talk that Pikachu had with Ivysaur was ok. oh...um... the next time i am putting a conversation between pokemon, i'll just put the translation instead putting their language and translating. ok. 

please give me a good bit of reviews for me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

ok guys. thanks so much for the reviews. just to let you know this is not going to end up bad, and you guys will see what happens due to Bulbasaur's evolution. k?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Concerned**

At the Pokemon Center...

"Where are they? They've been gone for a long time now." Ash wondered worriedly

"Don't worry Ash, they'll be back," Max assured him.

"Max is right Ash, you shouldn't worry," Brock replied, "But what I'm concerned about is why would Ivysaur ran off like that."

"Yea, me too." Max replied, "You would think that after evolving it would be happy."

"Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve from the beginning," Ash told him.

"Really?" Max asked

"Yea," Brock replied, "Not long after Ash caught his Bulbasaur, it had the opportunity to evolve. It had the glow and everything, but it forced itself not to evolve, because it didn't want to, and it proved that it didn't have to evolve to be strong."

"Yea," Ash added, "When I found out that Bulbasaur was going to evolve, I was really excited, but didn't know that it didn't want to evolve. When I realized that it was happy being a Bulbasaur, i had to respect that."

"Ok. Now I understand," Max said "But this time it made itself evolve so I don't really see where this is going"

"I know." Ash replied, "I don't understand it either" he sighed.

All throughout their conversation, May had been completely silent, playing around with her drink and half listening to what they were saying. Ash took note of this and decided to find out what was wrong with her.

"Hey May," he said, snapping her out of her train of thought. "You've been awfully quiet. Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" May asked

"Yea May, you haven't said a word every since Ivysaur ran off" Max added

"Is everything alright?" Brock asked

"Not really..." she replied

"Huh? May... what's up?" Ash asked a bit concerned.

"Well..." May started still playing around with her drink. "I think I know why Ivysaur ran off."

"You do?" Ash asked "Could you tell us what it is?"

"I think I need to talk to you alone first Ash," she replied "It may concern both of us."

"Uh... ok" he replied

"I'll tell you two what I think is wrong after I talk with Ash," May told Max and Brock

"Ok," Max and Brock said in unison

"Ash... could we go outside?" May asked Ash

"Sure," Ash replied

And with that, they both left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

well... what did you guys think. i know it was kind of short, but bare with me. 

as you can see, everyone is concerned about Ivysaur and his strange behaviour towards his evolution. we'll see what happens in the next chapter.

please give some good reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok guys. here's the next chapter. it kind of short, but really interesting. hope you guys enjoy it. please review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Explaination**

When they were out of the center, they found a nice grassy field with lots of flowers and wild Beautifly and Butterfree fluttering around them. They found a nice soft grassy area, and May sat down there. Ash joined her and sat right next to her.

"So May... what's up?" Ash asked her, a bit concerned

"Ash... is there anything you can tell me about Ivysaur, when it was a Bulbasaur?" May asked him

"Like what?" Ash asked a bit confused

"Let's start with... what it used to do before you caught it and sent it to Prof. Oak." May said

"Um... lets see..." Ash started "Well... when i first met Bulbasuar, it was taking care of injured and abandoned pokemon, since he himself was an abandoned pokemon and really strong too. He was sort of like a peacemaker in the little village he was protecting."

"Is that why Prof. Oak asked you to send it over to watch over his garden." May asked

"Yea, but i don't see what this has to do with Ivysaur's behavior." Ash told her.

"Yea... about that. I wasn't really paying attention, but i heard you guys say that Bulbasaur had the opportunity to evolve, but didn't," May said, "What's with that?"

"Well... you see, my Bulbasuar didn't want to evolve to prove that you don't need to in order to be strong." Ash explained

"And he did a good job, too," May said, almost in a whisper, but Ash managed to hear her

"What do you mean?" Ash asked a bit confused

"Ash... Ivysaur is concerned about what MY Bulbasaur will think when he gets back to the lab!" May exclaimed

"Huh?" Ash asked again, still confused

"Ash... our Bulbasaur developed a very close bond, just like you and i have, the first time they met. My Bulbasaur was really impressed by how strong your Bulbasuar was and so was I." May explained

"So... what you're saying is that your Bulbasaur may not have anymore feelings for my Ivysaur because it evolved." Ash said, finally understanding what was going on.

"uh huh..." May replied, close to tears

"But... you're the one who's even more concerned about what will happen when Ivysaur goes back to the lab, right?" Ash asked her alot of concern in his voice

"Uh... huh..." May said, between sobs.

Ash... not liking to see his girlfriend in such a state, embraced her with a hug to comfort her.

"Its ok May, im sure nothing will change between them, if they truly love each other." Ash said soothingly to calm her down while she was crying into his sweatshirt.

"_I hope you're right Ash_" May thought

* * *

ok. as you guys can see, in my fic, Ash and May are already boyfriend and girlfriend. Surprised you, huh? please review people.  



	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys, heres the next chapter. hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Confession & Shock**

May was still crying onto Ash's sweatshirt, when he gave her a kiss on the forehead to comfort her. She felt a little better after that, removed her head from his chest and looked up till their eyes met, then she gave Ash a very soft, but sweet "Thanks". Ash smile and beckoned her for them to get back to the center. She agreed and they both headed towards the pokemon center.

When they arrived, Max and Brock were still sitting at the table they all were at earlier, but Pikachu and Ivysaur still had not come back yet.

Ash and May explained everything to them concerning Ivysaur's behaviour and they were totally surprised. They had no idea that Ash and May Bulbasaur had such feelings for each other.

"Now I understand," Brock said

"Who would of thought that you guys pokemon would fall in love," Max added

"Hmm," Brock said in thought

"What is it Brock," Max asked a bit curious

"Not that it's any of my business, but are you two by any chance... well... you know... an item?" Brock asked Ash and May curiously

Ash and May were stunned as a light blush came upon both their faces. They were hoping that Brock wouldn't have asked them that question.

"Why'd you ask them that Brock?" Max asked still curious

"Well... it is said that when two trainers' pokemon fall in love, the trainers themselves fall in too, or are already in love." Brock explained to Max

"Ooohh, I get it," Max said understanding what was going on.

"So... are you guys?" Brock asked them

Both Ash and May's faces became even redder, as they gave Brock an uneasy nod.

"I thought so," he replied, "That would explain why your Squirtle aren't staying away from each other"

"Our Squirtle too?!" Ash and May said in unison, completely shocked.

"Well May, you practically caught the same pokemon Ash has so it shouldn't be a surprise to you." Max explained

"And May," Brock started, "You may not have known this, but... all of the pokemon you have tend to be female pokemon. And all of Ash's pokemon, except for Bayleef and Aipom, are all male."

"So what you're saying is that it would most likely be their Bulbasaur, Squirtle, May's Munchlax and Ash's Snorlax would most likely end up together?" Max asked

"Not will be, they already are," Brock replied "Right now Ivysaur's worried about what May's Bulbasaur will think when he goes back to the lab, their Squirtle are right now inseparable and May's Munchlax showed an interest in Ash's Snorlax when they met at the lab."

"I've also realized that May's Skitty and Eevee tend to have an interest in Pikachu too," he added

"Wow, who'd of thought," Max said

May, unable to process all the information so easily, became light headed. Ash noticed this and just when he was about to ask her if she was ok, she ca laps. Of cause, Ash caught her before she hit the floor.

"May, MAY! Are you alright!? Wake up!" Ash said very worriedly

Max and Brock soon rushed to their aid.

"I guess the facts were too much for her," Brock concluded."Let's get her to the room we're staying at for her to rest."

"Ok..." Ash replied, still worried about May's condition

Just at that moment, Pikachu and Ivysaur entered the pokemon center, saw the commotion and went to asked the other pokemon what was going on.

* * *

**next chapter will be another conversation between the pokemon. hope you liked reading this chapter as i enjoyed typing it.**

**review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok guys, I like the reviews I got for the last chapter, even if it did offend some people, im sorry about that, that I am. anyway, on with the story.**

**oh... here is the list of Pokemon they have with them:**

**Ash: Pikachu (obviously), Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirtle  
May: Blaziken, Munchlax, Squirtle, Eevee**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Poke Conversation**

After seeing the commotion, Pikachu and Ivysaur went over to the other Pokemon to find what happened.

"(Hey guys, what happened here?)" Pikachu asked them

"(May just fainted,)" Blaziken replied

"(How come?)" Ivysaur asked

"(Well... Brock was just explaining to her the facts between her Pokemon and Ash's pokemon,)" Charizard answered

"(You mean the fact that May caught almost the same pokemon as Ash and that they have a liking to each other,)" Pikachu asked a bit sarcastic like.

"(Right,)" they all answered

Pikachu sighed, "(Well i guess its understandable why she fainted. I would too if I were her)"

"(Ivysaur and Bulby, Snorlax and Mucnhlax(sorry guys for those of you who don't like/support the pairing), and Squirt...)" Pikachu stopped when he look in Squirtle's direction and saw that May's Squirtle (Squirt) was not letting go of Squirtle, her eyes where closed and she was rubbing her head on Squirtle's arm.

Pikachu and Ivysaur sweatdropped

"(What?! She won't let go of me!)" Squirtle cried out in defense

"(It's ok Squirtle, I know the feeling,)" Ivysaur told him

"(You do?)" Squirtle asked

"(Yea. Bulby did me the same thing, especially when I had to come here. She wouldn't let go. She even said that wanted to come along, but I told her she had to stay back and take care of the garden for me,)"

"(YOU TOLD BULBY TO BE IN CHARGE WHILE YOU WERE GONE?!)" Pikachu asked in total shock

"(What will happen if the pokemon don't listen to her?)"

"(Don't worry,... I asked Bayleef to keep an eye on her and step in if anything goes wrong,)" Ivysaur explained

"(Oh, Bayleef. She _is_ the second in charge when you're not around, right?)" Pikachu asked

"(That's right! And since Bulby's been around lately, I've been training her on how to take of the garden when I'm not around.)" Ivysaur replied

"(That shouldn't be too much of a problem for her since her mother(A/N: I'm just assuming that the Venusaur in the garden was Bulby's mother, ok) was the leader and protector of the garden that May got her from, she should at least know what she's doing,)" Pikachu responded

"(I know. She told me.)" Ivysaur replied

"(It seems the two of you have forgotten that we're here,)" Charizard interrupted them a bit annoyed

"(Well... actually no, we didn't. I thought you guys were listening in order to know what was going on.)" Ivysaur replied

"(That's all fine and dandy, but i thought we were talking about May,)" Blaziken responded, a bit annoyed that they had forgotten about her trainer's condition

"(AHHH!! WE FORGOT!!)" Ivysaur and Pikachu yelled in unison

"(Well, we sure didn't,)" Squirtle replied

Everyone then looked to Squirtle and Squirt's direction

"(Um... Squirtle,... Is it possible for you to try to get Squirt off you?)" Ivysaur asked, "(I'm starting to get alot more 'love problem' sick than I already am,)"

"(HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT WHEN SHE WONT LET GO OF ME?!)" Squirtle replied frantically

"(Why don't you get Eev... Hey! Where is Eevee anyway, I haven't seen her since we entered the center.)" Pikachu asked

All the other pokemon looked at each other blankly as Pikachu and Ivysaur looked at each other with the same expression.

"(Well...?)" Pikachu asked

All the pokemon were silent. Then after about a minute or so, Squirt finally spoke up from rubbing her head on Squirtle's arm after hearing the question about Eevee.

"(OH... Eevee!?)" Squirt asked/exclaimed with excitement, "(Well she's...)"

But before Squirt could continue, Eevee appeared out of nowhere, jumping onto Pikachu's back, causing him to fall forward landing on his stomach.

"(... right behind you,)" Squirt continued with a giggle

"(Gee...thanks for the info Squirt,)" Pikachu replied sarcastically

"(YAY!! I finally got you Pikachu!!)" Eevee yelled, giggling with excitement

"(You sure did. Where were you?)" Pikachu asked

"(Hiiiiiiiding, and waiting for the right moment for me to jump you. Payback for all the times _you_ jumped me,)" Eevee replied giggling in a playful manner

"(Ok ok, you got me. So do you mind getting off me now?)" Pikachu asked still feeling the pain from when he landed on floor when Eevee jumped him. It didn't hurt much, since Eevee wasn't that heavy.

"(Nooooooooo, I don't think I **want** to.)" Eevee replied teasingly. Pikachu sighed, "(Buuuuuut... since I **have** to, I will.)" She said as she got off Pikachu allowing him to get up.

"(I heard you guys talking about May. Maybe we should go check on her Pikachu,)" Eevee said to Pikachu a _little_ flirty like.

"(uhhhhh...)" Pikachu said a bit nervous

"(Actually Eevee, I think Pikachu and Ivysaur should go check up on her and the others. Ash was really worried about both of them and the others were really concerned about Ivysaur,)" Blaziken explained to her

"(Blaziken's right you know. There were really worried,)" Charizard replied agreeing with Blaziken

"(Ok...)" Eevee replied in a sad tone

"(You guys should go ahead, we'll see you later,)" Blaziken said to Pikachu and Ivysaur

"(Ok, we'll see you guys later,)" They replied in unison

Once they were done talking to the other pokemon, Pikachu and Ivysaur run down the hall into the room their trainer was staying.

* * *

**ok, i hope you guys liked this chapter, and i hope it was ok  
please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok guys. i got alot of great review for the previous chapter, and i also realized that alot of people like this fic, so here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In the trainers' room at the Pokemon Center...

"May! May! Wake up!!" Ash cried out frantically to wake his girlfriend

She was lying on the bed unconscious, but no matter what they tried, she still wouldn't get up. She was knocked out cold.

"I didn't think the facts would shock her THAT much," Brock commented, feeling bad as though it was his fault May was in this condition.

"Don't feel bad Brock. Its not your fault." Max assured him, "She would have to have found out sometime soon, anyway,"

"I guess you're right," Brock replied, feeling a little better

Ash wasn't paying attention to his other friends in the room. It was like they weren't even there. He was much more concerned about May's well being than anything else. He held her hand into his as he sat on the side of the bed and gave it a slight squeeze, so that if she was even a _little_ conscious she would know that he was there for her.

Brock noticed this and beckoned Max for the two of them to leave the room.

"But what about Ash?" Max asked, wondering why only the two of them had to leave.

Brock point in the direction of Ash and May, so that Max could understand why. He looked to their direction and back at Brock and nodded.

At the moment Brock and Max were exiting the room, Pikachu and Ivysaur approached them.

"Hey, Pikachu... Ivysaur!! Where have you two been?!" Brock scorned them

"Yea! We - well... mostly Ash - were worried sick about you two!" Max added in the same tone

"Pii kachu.../Ivysaur..." they replied, sulking their heads feeling ashamed.

"Anyway... were you guys going off the see if May was alright?" Brock asked them. "I sure the other pokemon told you guys what happened."

"Pika.../Saur..." they replied, nodding their heads

"Ok... you guys can enter," Brock told them, opening up the door for them

Pikachu and Ivysaur dashed into the room as Brock closed the door behind them.  
------------------------------------------  
"May... please... wake up," Ash pleaded in a whisper to her sleeping/unconscious form, while he still held her hand. He was really worried about her condition.

"Pika pi...?"(Ash...?) Pikachu asked a little nervous

"Pikachu, Ivysaur... you're back!" Ash exclaimed in a whisper, happy to see is pokemon safe and sound.

Pikachu and Ivysaur nodded.

"I'm glad, but right now... I've got other problems," Ash said, turning back to face May.

Pikachu and Ivysaur saw the expression on their trainer's face and hopped onto the side of the bed, behind Ash to have a look at May. She was lying on the bed peacefully, almost motionless.

"Ivysaur..." Ivysaur said, lowering his head, feeling it was his fault May was in a state of shock, but knew very well what the reason was.

"Don't feel bad Ivysaur... Its not your fault," Ash said, comforting his pokemon.

At that moment, May's body twitched and a soft moaning sound could have been heard from her. Ash, Pikachu and Ivysaur, quickly turned towards her when they realized this. A few seconds later, May's eyes slowly began to open. Her vision was blurry at first, but adjusted quickly. Thats when she saw Ash, Pikachu and Ivysaur all looking at her, with worried expressions.

"May! Were awake!" Ash exclaimed, full of excitement and relieved at the same time. Pikachu and Ivysaur felt the same emotion as their trainer.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her, alot of concern in his voice

"I... think so," May replied, trying to sit up from the bed while holding her head. She was still feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, "You sure didn't take in that information too well and you've been out cold for a good 3 hours."

"Really?" she asked, "And you've been by my side this whole time?"

Ash nodded

"You're the best Ash,"

Soon after, she turned her attention toward the pokemon, Ivysaur particularly.

"Ivysaur..." she said in a sort of sad tone and then let out her arms, motioning Ivysaur to came toward her.

He went up to her till he was sitting on her lap. She picked him up and embraced him into a hug as she started to cry while hugging him.

Ivysaur didn't mind, since he knew full well why she was so emotional, so he allowed her the embrace him as much she wanted.

Ash... however... not liking to see her in this state, especially since she had just recovered from her shock, embraced her in a hug while she was still holding Ivysaur, so he was practically embracing both of them.

Pikachu knew that this was a love problem between the couple and Ivysaur, so he didn't feel left out while the three embraced each other. It was a very touching sight to see.

* * *

**ok guys, i hope this chapter was alright with you guys. i really enjoyed writing it.**

**i'll try to update soon, but please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**a short but important note to all of you who are reading this fic and my other fic. i will be going off to my first year in college soon, in about a week's time, so i may not be able to update as much as i can. but i will still be working on my fics and of course, you guys will know when there is a new chapter if you added the fic into your story alerts. i just wanted to let you guys know that before you thought that i abandoned my fic ok.**

**now enjoy chapter 8 everyone. read and review. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The next day was the day for Ivysaur to go back to the lab and to confront Bulby.

"Now Ivysaur… remember what I discussed with you?" May asked the pokemon

Ivysaur nodded saying 'yes'.

"Don't worry May, everything's gonna be fine." Ash assured her.

"Ok." May replied giving a weak smile

Ash had already called the Professor and was getting ready to send 'Bulbasaur' which was actually Ivysaur back to the lab.

"I got the ball Ash, but what's wrong with it? You weren't sounding straightforward when you said you where sending Bulbasaur back." The professor said from the other side of the videophone.

"Open it to find out." Ash told him, and so he did.

"Ivysaur," the pokemon said when it was sent out of its pokeball.

"An Ivysaur? Ash, where's Bulbasaur?" the professor asked

"You're looking at it." Ash simply replied

"Are you telling me…?!" the professor said it shock

"Yes professor, Bulbasaur evolved during my battle." Ash replied again

"Oh dear," The professor said sounding concerned, "This will not go well with May's Bulbasaur."

May was sitting in the videophone space right next to Ash and was hearing everything they were talking about. When she heard that statement about her Bulbasaur, she began to sob and eventually tears were formed in her eyes.

"Oh no, May, please don't…" Ash started, but was too late. May had already burst into a stream of tears. The professor was in total shock, because he didn't know May was nearby and didn't think she would take this so hard.

Ash then brought May closer to him and embraced her in a very comforting hug, trying to calm her down as she cried into his sweatshirt.

"There, there May," Ash said while rubbing her back, "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." As he kissed her forehead, trying his best to calm her down.

"Are you two…" the professor started but was cut off

"Yes professor. We are," Ash replied knowing what he was going ask.

There was a long moment of silence between the three. Ash was trying his best to calm May down as the professor looked towards them, very concern. He looked towards Ivysaur and then back towards the couple and finally spoke up.

"I'll tell you what Ash," he started "I'll have Tracey keep an eye on the two to see what happens and I'll try to contact you to let you know what's going on between them, ok."

"Ok Professor, thanks." Ash replied.

"Where will you be heading next? I need to know so I could contact you." He asked.

Ash looked down at May who had calmed down now and then went back and faced the screen.

"I think we'll be staying here for a while professor." Ash replied. "May has a pokemon contest coming up in a few weeks and I doubt she'll be able to focus on training worrying about her Bulbasaur."

"Ok. Well I'll keep in touch with you to let you know what's going on, ok." The professor said.

"Ok, professor. Bye," Ash replied and hangs up.

"Don't worry May. It'll be alright." He softly told her.

_**At the lab…**_

"Well then Ivysaur… it's time for you to face the others." The professor told Ivysaur.

"Saur," he nodded, as he and the professor went to the back of the lab.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**sigh well college is starting to get to me, and i'm falling behind on my fics. but here's chapter to keep you guys happy.  
its kind of short, but very interesting. i think this chapter might make you guys very eager for the next chapter, but just to let you guys know, i will still be working on my fics.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

**Still at the lab…**

"Come on Ivysaur… time for you to face the others." The professor said.

"Saur," Ivysaur replied with a nod

**Outside the lab, in the garden…**

"EVERYONE… COME ON OUT! THERE'S SOMEONE WHOSE BACK TO SEE YOU!" the professor yelled out in the opening, and in no time at all, all the pokemon in the garden came running towards the professor.

"Ok… everyone. Now you all remember that Bulbasaur left us for a while to spend some time with his trainer?" he asked the pokemon. They all nodded.

"Well…" he said, side stepping so that Ivysaur could come in view of the other pokemon.

They all gasped in surprise. Each and every pokemon totally shocked at what – or WHO – they saw. Ivysaur got a little uncomfortable with the way they were all looking at him. He then prepared himself to be bombarded with insults and questions, but to his surprise, all the pokemon started cheering. With all the respect they had for him as a Bulbasaur, they still had that respect even though he evolved.

After the warm 'welcome back' greeting Ivysaur got from all the pokemon, they all ran off to do their daily routines. All except Bayleef, who is suppose to be the second in charge when he wasn't around. The professor had gone into the lab to find Tracy to tell him what was going on.

"(So… you evolved?)" she asked Ivysaur as she approached him.

"(Yea…)" Ivysaur replied, unenthusiastically.

"(I can see you're not so happy about it,)" she said, with a sad expression on her face.

"(Uh huh…)" he replied the same as last time.

"(It's because of Bulby, right? You're worried about how she'll react when she sees you,")

"(Wh-where is she? I didn't see her among the others.)" Ivysaur asked.

"(She's over by Poliwhirl pond. She heard that you were returning and asked me to tell to you to meet her there. Although I would hate to see how she will react when she sees you like this.)"

"(Thanks Bayleef,)" he said and ran off to Poliwhirl pond.

"(_I have a bad feeling about this,_)" Bayleef thought.

---------------------------------

Bulby was near Poliwhirl pond, sun bathing while waiting for 'Bulbasaur' to return. Ever since he left, he was the only thing on her mind.

"(Bulby...?)" she heard a voice say.

She turned around to meet the eyes of an Ivysaur. She was startled and stumbled backward tripping over herself.

"(Are you alright?)" he asked her.

"(Yea… I'm fine. Who're you? I'm busy waiting for someone. And how to you know my nickname?)" she asked speedily.

"(Calm down. sigh I know who you're waiting for, and he's already here.)" Ivysaur replied.

"(REALLY?! Where? Where? Where is he?)" she asked looking around for her mate.

"(He's right here.)" he simply replied.

"(Huh? what are you talking about? The only other pokemon I see here is you.)" she said confused

Ivysaur was silence and just stared at Bulby, waiting to see if she'd realize.

Bulby stared at him too. She stared into his eyes for the longest while and then let out big gasp.

"(Y-you c-c-can't be…)"

"(Yes Bulby… its me… Bulbasaur,)"

"(No… you can't be,)" she said stepping backward little by little, and shivering.

"(Bulby… it's me,)" Ivysaur said, trying to get her to understand.

"(NO!! IT CAN'T BE! YOU CAN'T BE MY BULBASAUR!! YOU'RE NOT MY BULBASAUR!!!)" she yelled out and ran off, tears falling from her eyes.

"(BULBY WAIT!!)" he called out to her, but she didn't turn back. "(Oh…)"

"(That didn't go too well… did it?)" Bayleef said as she approached Ivysaur.

"(No…)" he simply replied and turned to face Bayleef. "(You were listening the whole time?)"

"(Yes. I had a feeling something like this would happen, so I decided to stick around you guys,)" she replied

"(sigh I don't know what to do now. She's really upset.)"

"(I'll go talk to her, and see if I can get her to understand.)" Bayleef said

"(Thanks a lot Bayleef. You don't know how much this means to me,)"

"(I think I do,)" Bayleef replied, giving Ivysaur a wink and then setting off to find Bulby.

* * *

**ok... that was chapter 9 everyone.**  
**just to let you guys know, i found this chapter to be a little sad. but i am a happy person and always make my stuff have a happy ending  
i'll try to update as quick as possible.**

**please review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok everyone... here's the next chapter. i still had some spare time so i was able to write up the next chapter. this one is kind of short, but interesting. i hope you guys enjoy it. and please let me know what you think. in other words READ & REVIEW!! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

We find Bulby lying in a patch of flowers sobbing. It was their favorite and special spot. They spent most of their time together lying in that patch of sweet smelling flowers, and sunbathing.

"(That can't be him. It just can't be…)" she said to herself, crying. "(But… those eyes… they-they're HIS eyes…)"

Bulby didn't know what to think anymore. Soon after, she heard footsteps approaching and thought it was Ivysaur.

"(Go away!!)" she said not turning around to see whom it was, since she was really frustrated and confused.

"(If that's what you want, then I'll go,)" the voice said jokingly.

Bulby was surprised, since it wasn't the voice of the person whom she thought it was. It was more feminine like. She quickly turned around to see Bayleef standing there with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

"(Oh Bayleef, its you! I'm Sorry! I thought you were…)"

"(I know who you thought I was, and its ok. I understand.)" Bayleef said, as she approached Bulby and lay down next to her. "(Are you ok?)"

"(Not really…)" Bulby replied.

There was silence for a moment.

"(You know… Ivysaur didn't mean to evolve when he did.)"

"(…)"

"(There's no need to be upset Bulby. He was already at a ready high level. He was bound to evolve sooner or later.)" Bayleef tried to explain.

"(I know, but… that's just it.)" Bulby replied, not looking at Bayleef.

"(Huh…?)"

"(I was really impressed by how strong he was as a Bulbasaur. Most people and pokemon believe that in order to get stronger, you have to evolve. I was… really impressed by his strength as a Bulbasaur and I… instantly fell in love with him.)" Bulby explained.

"(I see. But… you still love him, don't you?)" Bayleef asked.

"(That's another thing… I still love him… I'm just having a hard time accepting how he is now.)" Bulby said.

"(Well there you go!)" Bayleef said with a big smile on her face.

"(Huh? What do you mean?)" Bulby asked Bayleef, a bit confused.

"(The point is you still love him, you're just having difficulty accepting his change. Which means you didn't only love him for being strong, but you also loved him for being who he is,)" Bayleef explained.

"(Being strong at the first stage was PART of he is, but you're right. I do love him for more than one reason, but I can't put them into words.)"

"(That's how the feeling of love works. You like someone for a reason, but you can never put it into words because it's a very **special **feeling that only you know about.)" Bayleef explained again.

Bulby took some time to let what Bayleef told her sink in, and soon came to a realization. She **did** still love him, despite his change and knew what she had to do.

"(Thanks so much Bayleef. I now know what I have to do.)" She said to Bayleef.

"(Glad I was able to help,)" Bayleef said with a smile on her face.

"(Now if you would please excuse me… I have to go find Ivysaur,)" she said running off to find Ivysaur.

"(I think he's still over by the pond!)" Bayleef called out to her since she was a good distance away.

"(Thanks!)" She called out in reply from the distance.

When Bulby was out of sight, Bayleef turn to face the direction of the lab, where a certain assistant/ pokemon watcher, was watching everything that was going on and taking down notes. He looked up to face Bayleef and she nodded at him, and he in turn nodded back.

* * *

**i did say that this chapter was a bit short, but i do hope you guys enjoyed it. i will still be working on the updates so look out for it. and please review. i fic is not a fic without reviews. LOL. **


	11. Chapter 11

**here's the next chapter guys. it's a bit emotional, but it all depends on what you guys think. its a bit short, but enjoy**

**please read and review **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

We now see Ivysaur lying on the bank of the pond looking out at it. He then put his head down and sighed.

"(Bulby… what have I done. I'm really sorry this happened. I didn't plan for it to; it kind of just happened. I don't know what I'd do without you. I broke a promise to you, YOU… my one and only true love. If you can't accept me how I am now, I understand. I just hope that… whatever happens, I could at least keep the promise I made to your trainer. Bulby… please forgive me,)" Ivysaur said to himself as a way of thinking of what to say to Bulby. But unbeknownst to him, she had heard everything.

"(And I do Ivysaur,)" she replied, surprising him.

"(Bulby!)" He cried out as she came closer to him, "(How much did you hear?)"

"(Everything.)" She replied, as she was now, right in front of him, face to face.

"(And you forgive me?)" He asked her.

"(Of course. I almost forgot why I fell in love with you, but after hearing you say all that, I remembered. Bayleef also helped me out too,)" Bulby explained.

"(Oh she did huh?)" Ivysaur replied. _'(Thanks Bayleef.)'_

There was silence for a moment…

"(Ivysaur?)" Bulby asked.

"(Yes.)" He replied.

"(You know I love you, and that I would do anything for you, or to be with you, right?)" She asked again.

"(Yea…)" Ivysaur replied, wondering where she was going with this.

Bulby stayed silent for moment, wondering if what she wanted to do was the right thing to do.

'_(I love him. I want to be with him. I can't handle being different from him. I HAVE to do it.)'_ Bulby thought.

"(Bulby… I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do because of me. I can handle being a bit different from you.)" Ivysaur explained to her.

"(But I can't,)" she replied, and then sighed. "(Ivysaur… I want to be with you, and I'm not regretting what I'm about to do. So…)"

"(Bul…)" Ivysaur started, but then cut himself off when he saw Bulby enveloped in a bright white light. His eyes became wide with shock and so did the other pokemon who were witnessing it. Bayleef and Tracey, who were watching the events from the nearby bushes, were also shocked.

Soon enough, the light around Bulby disappeared and there stood an Ivysaur in her place.

"(…I've decided to be with you,)" she continued with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

"(Bulby…)" Ivysaur said, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"(Please Ivysaur… call me Ivy.)" She said cheerfully.

"(Ivy…)" he began through tearful eyes. "(You evolved… for me?)"

"(No Ivysaur.)" She replied, "(I evolved… for US.)"

Ivysaur couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He allowed himself to cry so that Ivy could see, how much what she did meant to him. Ivy was impressed by his reaction, and moved closer to him to give a gentle lick on the cheek to comfort him.

"(I still can't believe… you evolved just so we could stay together,)" Ivysaur told her, after he had calmed down.

Ivy just smiled at him and nodded. "(Just one more thing Ivysaur,)" she said.

"(What is it?)" He asked.

"(Do I still have it? My forehead. Do I still have it?)" She asked.

Ivysaur looked up at Ivy's forehead and saw that the heart shape makings where still there.

Ivysaur smiled. "(Yes Ivy, you still have it.)" He replied.

And so, the two Ivysaur spent the rest of the afternoon near the pond, enjoying each other's company.

"Bay bayleef, (She evolved,)" Bayleef said.

"I sure wasn't expecting that," Tracey said to Bayleef. "Let's go tell the professor the great news!"

"Bayleef! (Alright!)" she replied, as she and Tracey started towards the lab.

* * *

**ok... that was chapter 11. didn't expect that, huh guys..**

**please review, **


	12. Chapter 12

**ok... so i know i have not update this fic in like... forever. and i am very sorry bout that. and another thing is that... this is the last chapter. i had no idea i would have made this the last chapter, but i hope it was worth the wait for guys. please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Eevee use tackle, and then dig!" May commanded her Eevee.

"Eevee!"

"No! Use shadow ball and iron tail instead!"

"Vee? Eevee!" Eevee screamed as she tripped over herself and rolling over the ground due to being confused about the attacks her trainer was calling out. "…vee…"

"Eevee!" May cried out, running towards her pokémon.

May was out in the field behind the pokémon center, training for her upcoming contest; or at least trying to. She was so worried about what would happen between her Bulbasaur and Ash's Ivysaur. She figured the best way to take her mind off it would be to train with her other pokémon for her contest; but that didn't help. She was so out of focus that her pokémon were suffering from it.

"Eevee, are you ok?" May asked, picking up Eevee and cradling her in her arms.

"Eee…" Eevee replied with a smile, recovering from her dazed and confused state.

"Oh good," May said. "I'm sorry Eevee. I guess trying to practice didn't help take my mind off them,"

"Ee vee," Eevee shook her head, telling her trainer it wasn't her fault.

"Thanks Eevee," May thanked her pokémon, bringing its face up to hers and rubbing them together slightly, causing Eevee to coo with comfort.

"May's taking this a lot harder than I thought," Ash said resting on the back wall of the pokémon center, Pikachu at his feet. "She can't even focus on her training,"

"Pi kachu," Pikachu agreed.

--

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Nurse Joy said, answering the main video phone of the pokémon center.

"_Hello Joy,"_ Prof. Oak replied from the other side. _"Are Ash and May anywhere around? I've got some great news for them,"_

"They're out back," Nurse Joy replied, "Hold on I'll call them," at which she left to go call the two. A minute later she returned.

"They'll be here in a moment, so wait a while," Nurse Joy said to the pokémon Professor.

"_Ok,"_

About a minute or two, Ash and May finally entered the pokémon center. During the time they took to get inside, Nurse Joy was talking with Prof. Oak concerning what was going on with May and the others; but more May, so he didn't have to wait for the two to come in for them to talk.

"Sorry we took so long Nurse Joy," Ash apologized upon approaching the front desk where the pokémon nurse was standing.

"It's not a problem." She replied. "I'm transferring your call to the phone in far corner,"

"Ok," Ash answered as he and May went over to the mentioned phone.

--

"_Aah… Ash, May, finally,"_ the professor said on the other side of the video phone.

"Sorry we took so long professor," Ash apologized. "We were a little busy,"

"How's my Bulbasaur doing?" May asked.

"_Your Bulbasaur's doing great May. Better than we expected,"_ Prof. Oak replied.

"Really?! Can I see her?" May asked.

"_Sure… just hold on a minute,"_ after a minute… _"Ok, here we go,"_ the said bringing Ivy to the screen.

"_Saur,"_

"Huh?" May and Ash said at the same time.

"Professor… that's Ivysaur," Ash said, pointing at the pokémon.

"_Take a closer look,"_ the professor said.

"Wait a second…" May said after a while, and then gasps, "THAT'S MY BULBASAUR! I know that heart shape pattern anywhere,"

"Wah!" Ash said surprised.

"_Ivysaur,"_

"_Indeed May. Your Bulbasaur evolved." _The professor said to her.

"_After Ash's Ivysaur returned to the lab, she wasn't very happy seeing him the way he was. She kinda had a bit of an argument with him, but they seemed to have worked it out,"_ he explained.

"Wow! Ivysaur… you evolved for Ash's Ivysaur?" May asked her Ivysaur, water beginning to form in her eyes.

"_Ivy saur,"_ she replied while nodding her head.

"I guess true love really **does **know no boundaries," May said.

"By the way professor, where's my Ivysaur?" Ash asked.

"_He's outside waiting for Ivysaur here,"_

"Well I guess you should be going now Ivysaur. Don't want to keep your mate waiting," May said to her Ivysaur, happiness and relief finally coming through.

"_Ivysaur…" _Ivy blushed.

"_Ivy Ivysaur!"_ they heard a distant call to which Ivy replied and turned back toward the screen, gesturing to her trainer that she had to go, to which Ash and May laughed.

"Since when is my Ivysaur so impatient?" Ash laughed.

"I guess since now," May added. "Anyway, I'm glad things worked out between you two. I was really worried about how you would react when you saw Ash's Bulbasaur return as an Ivysaur."

"_I can't say it was easy for them,"_ the professor said, _"But at least they worked things out,"_

"And I'm really happy about that," May replied.

"Bye Ivysaur. I'll see you soon," she said to her pokémon as it waved goodbye to its trainer with its vines. The professor then put Ivy down so that she could go to meet Ivysaur.

"So… you feeling any better May?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Yes… much," she replied.

"_Glad to hear it," _the professor said. _"So now you can focus on your upcoming contest without worrying,"_

May nodded and thanked the professor for looking after her Bulbasaur/Ivysaur. They said their good byes and went to tell Brock and Max the good news. They were happy for the two trainers, especially May, since now she can focus on her upcoming contest.

Ash said goodbye to his Charizard and Squirtle, since they were getting ready to leave. May's Squirtle was having a hard time letting go of Ash's Squirtle since the two had become very attached, but both May and Squirtle promised her that they would see each other again. After they said goodbye to the two mentioned pokémon, they turned to say their goodbyes to Nurse Joy and thanking her for allowing them to stay longer than they had to, and then heading off to May's next contest.

--

**At the lab, in the garden…**

The two Ivysaur lay in a huge patch of flowers, their favorite spot in the garden, basking away in the sun, their faces touching and rubbing together. The world round them seems to not exist between the two, for their only focus were each other.

"Saur…"

* * *

**and... thats it. hope the ending was ok. please review.  
**


End file.
